guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abaddon's Gate (mission)
:This is a mission entry. For more information about the location see Abaddon's Gate (Location) Mission Objectives and Rewards Objectives Destroy Abaddon. * Destroy the Graven Monoliths to power the chains of Abaddon. Rewards Walk-through Players start in a dark corridor that turns right and leads to the chamber where Abaddon is held. Players will be able to see Abaddon's hands and his head. His wrists and neck are bound by magical restraints. As soon as players approach him, he will break free from his shackles and the objective is to bind him again and then weaken him. At the end of every manacle there will be a pair of Graven Monoliths. So, in total there will be 6, two on the left, two on the right and two in the center below his head. When players kill a pair of Monoliths, the shackles at that spot are renewed. Once all three shackles are in place, Abaddon will be subdued for a short while (roughly 15-20 seconds). If you leave right before Abaddon goes into his invulnerable state and go to the monoliths on the right then the skill Words of madness will not start. His head will droop, allowing players to target him and damage him. The Monoliths at the middle re-spawn if Abaddon is not fully bound soon after they are killed. Thus it is best to take out the groups to the left and right first, leaving the Graven Monoliths in the middle for last. After that short period, Abaddon will free himself and become invulnerable. The party must repeat the same steps to be able to damage him again. However, the biggest challenge of the mission is not in destroying the Monoliths, but in withstanding Abaddon's fury while he is free. The closer the party is to the angry god, the more damage they will take. While attempting to bind and damage Abaddon, players will be subject to the following skills: #Corrupt Power: Skill. All foes take 30 damage 5 times over the next 3 seconds. Each strike also removes one Stance or Enchantment from foe. #Earth Shattering Blow: Attack. All foes in the area of target take 100 damage and are knocked down. Surrounding foes also take 80 earth damage. #Words of Madness: Skill. Target foe takes 120 damage, is knocked down and suffers from dazed for 10 seconds. Conditions can also take a tremendous toll on the party, as they tend to affect everyone at once. Someone should bring Cautery Signet or Restore Condition or Martyr and stay back, out of the worst of the knockdowns, to cast it. Every now and then, a Torment Claw will sprout from the ground in the middle of the party. These can be very dangerous if left unattended. Destroy these fragile claws quickly, rather than having the back line of the party take 100+ damage every few seconds. So after damaging Abaddon and hastily retreating to the bridge to regroup, repeat the process of killing Monoliths and then damaging Abaddon. Fortunately, he does not heal himself between attempts. It will probably take 3 or 4 attempts to reduce his life to zero. Once his life is zero, you need to repeat the process of hasty retreat and killing Monoliths one last time. Then once the sixth Monolith drops, the mission is over. *If enough monks are in party, retreat to the bridge is not advised, since the knockdown storm never ends, even if you run all the way back to the beginning of the mission. Retreat only to the left or right Graven Monolith areas, to begin attacking them immediately after they respawn. Also, the situation of having to defeat more monoliths when Abaddon has been reduced to zero has not been witnessed by this editor. Once Abaddon has been reduced to zero, a cutscene will play. Having 4 monks (hero, hench, or real players) will make this a very easy mission to get masters reward. *Note that sometimes, a glitch occurs, and the last pair of Gravens will never stop spawning, resulting in an eventual party wipe. This glitch has also been known to occur with the Torment Claws. Strategies *Group healing spells like Light of Deliverance and Heal Party are very useful. *Health degeneration works against Abaddon, but beware that hexes and conditions last a shorter time. *You cannot target Abaddon when he is in an unbound state, so trying to interrupt his attacks is futile. *While bound, Abaddon will still use the Words of Madness skill. So make sure your casters brace themselves and not waste the valuable window of opportunity to weaken him to this skill. *Group condition removal (such as Martyr, Extinguish and Cautery Signet) are excellent counters to the dazing effect. It's best to have at least 2 of these skills in the group, as the dazing effect refresh faster than any of these skills' recharges. *The Mesmer skill Wastrel's Worry is very effective against Abaddon. Since hexes last half duration on Abaddon, it will trigger every one second or so, just enough time for you to recast them. They stack up an incredible amount of armor ignoring damage. Watch out for energy draining due to excessive use though. *Although the spirits are unlikely to last long, Pain and Bloodsong can inflict a considerable amount of armor ignoring damage while they last. *Paragons can help in many ways. First, bring "Fall Back!" and high Command skill for escaping Abaddon's fury, and also to escape Torment Claws as you run from one set of Monoliths to the other. Second, bring Aria of Restoration with high Motivation skill and use it as often as possible, since many effects in this mission damage the entire party at once. Third, bring Cautery Signet with Remedy Signet to remove the masses of conditions that affect the entire party at once. Signets are not affected by being Dazed. *Time your approach by using Lightbringer's Gaze, (use it immediately when he becomes vulnerable, and immediately when it resets) and leaving the center area before he becomes invulnerable again. Move back to the position of the right or left Graven Monoliths, to begin attacking them as soon as they respawn. If you wait too long, and aggro the center pair also, dragging them with you, it becomes very difficult to maintain your health, especially if a Torment Claw spawns also. *Equip everyone with Resurrection Signet, Sunspear Rebirth Signet or both. Rebirth, Resurrect, etc., all take too long to activate. Dazed will make them a 16 second activation, which is impossible to use, since you are knocked down and re-dazed every 6-8 seconds. *Anticipate the knockdown, and do not start any high energy, high activation time skills, until after it has occurred. *Each time you defeat a pair of Graven Monoliths , you get a morale boost, so Dervishes should consider bringing a good Avatar since it will recharge often. Avatar of Melandru works very well, since it grants immunity to dazed and grants extra health, both of which are very useful in the mission. This is also what makes this Resurrection Signet and the Sunspear Rebirth Signet the best resurrection choice. *Grenth's Balance has also proven effective when used in conjunction with skills that boost max health and skills that reduce actual health to 1/3 to almost dead. This is most effective with a warrior with secondary as necromancer or the other way around so that you can use the larger warrior health boosts (i.e. Endure Pain, Signet of Stamina and the necromancer's Demonic Flesh) and the sacrificial skills of the necromancer to maximize the effect of Grenth's Balance when done properly it can yield hits of 1,000+ damage in a single use. Follow Up * Upon completion of this mission, players will be taken to the Throne of Secrets area to celebrate their victory as well as get access to special items and crafters. See the area article for details. Easter Egg This mission contains an easter egg: if all human party members use the /dance emote at the start of the mission before Abaddon breaks free of the chains, Abaddon will start "dancing" with you (as much as a floating head and two arms can dance). After a few seconds, the entire party will then instantly die, while the message, "You got served!" appears over your bodies. This death will not count against your /deaths count or affect progression towards the Survivor title. Notes *The bridge that the players cross before reaching Abaddon seems to be made of material that the Mursaat use for their structures. *The "Rally your Heroes" cinematic will show doubles if you bring any heroes with you (i.e. if you bring Dunkoro, you will have one Dunkoro speak to you, and another will be standing in the back) category:Nightfall missions Category:Realm of Torment